


Twisted

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bloodplay, Bondage, Frottage, Knifeplay, M/M, Roleplay, Spoilers for Scarlet Mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “You got off on that.” It was merely an observation based on how Chikage walked as they left the scene. Hisoka’s memories may still be rather fuzzy when it comes to a lot of things but unfortunately ones of Chikage with that same slightly awkward walk only moments before they’d ended up on top of each other were among those that weren’t still blurred.“Unless you’ve forgotten, you’d have to do a lot more than kick me for that.” There’s no shame in his voice, it’s a challenge and it’s one Hisoka isn’t going to back down to.
Relationships: Mikage Hisoka/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to scarlet mirror but if you don’t mind not understanding a couple of the window dressing lines and spoilers about their non-mankai life, it is just gratuitous unsafe kinky stuff so it’s not like you can’t read it regardless. This fic was literally just written on the premise of What’s The Point Of Having Ex/Agents With A Past In The Cast If They Don’t Have Dangerous Sex

Swift and silent he makes his move, a hand darting out before stepping back to catch the falling body. Chikage feels heavy in his arms as his unconscious form gives in to gravity and it takes all he has not to make a sound of effort as he drags him through the door. While the situation isn’t life or death like the missions they used to do together, he’d still rather avoid the effort of playing off just why one of the company’s most capable members is passed out and being dragged into his room.

This entire messed up roleplay thing had started the night they’d had their confrontation with July. Cold, wet and desperate to get back at Chikage for pushing him into the water, he’d only pointed out what was all too obvious to him.

_“You got off on that.” It was merely an observation based on how Chikage walked as they left the scene. Hisoka’s memories may still be rather fuzzy when it comes to a lot of things but unfortunately ones of Chikage with that same slightly awkward walk only moments before they’d ended up on top of each other were amongst those that weren’t still blurred._

_“Unless you’ve forgotten, you’d have to do a lot more than kick me for that.” There’s no shame in his voice, it’s a challenge and it’s one Hisoka isn’t going to back down to._

_“Three bags of gourmet marshmallows and I’ll think about it.” He doesn’t wait for Chikage’s reply before leaning on him and letting his eyes fall shut, ensuring his coat acts as a towel for him in the process. He’d do it without the marshmallows as a prize but this way he’ll get to be mean to him and get expensive sweets as a prize which is two wins at once, nice._

What he hadn’t really thought about when they’d later negotiated more specific details of what would go ahead, is how much of a pain it would be to get Chikage up onto his bed. Stupid tall Chikage, if he cut off his feet so they were the same height this might be easier. With Homare away for a couple of nights promoting a new poetry collection there is absolutely nothing stopping him from just setting up in the middle of the floor but the posts around his bed are a very convenient frame for tying things too. Even if it means hauling a deadweight up a ladder with muscles that aren’t as used to throwing aside lifeless bodies as they once used to be. Hisoka doesn’t really have a right to complain about unusual sleeping circumstances but really, who thought giving grown men bunk beds was a good idea?

\-----

“Oi, sleepyhead.” A low voice breaks his slumber. “Don’t tell me you tied me up just to have a nap.”

Blinking slowly as he pushes himself into a seated position the man beneath him comes into focus. He wants to tell him off for disrupting his sleep but he wasn’t exactly meant to have fallen asleep in the first place.

“Chikage.” He states plainly. “You woke up.”

It is his fault Chikage had been unconscious to be fair. Well maybe it’s somewhat Chikage’s fault as well, given he had requested this and if he’d acted on his instincts to defend himself Hisoka wouldn’t have been able to strike nearly as easily.

“And you took off my glasses.” Chikage comments wriggling slightly as he checks the ropes. “You’ve gotten sloppy, I could escape these in under a minute.”

A crack resounds throughout the room as his hand makes contact with Chikage’s cheek. Watching the red mark form he reaches to test his knots himself. Liar. While he’s certain Chikage could definitely escape these given time, there’s no way he’d pull it off that fast. As his hand retreats back from the rope attaching Chikages wrists to the slats above his head, his fingers tangle in his hair, pulling sharply as extra punishment for the lie. As much as having to be so active without sweets for something that isn’t a performance is a pain, it is fun to have this power over Chikage.

Eyes hardening he takes in the naked body underneath him. Lean muscle decorated by the occasional scar, his body is every bit that of a still active agent. Hisoka vaguely remembers how he got most of these scars but a couple are new, not only unfamiliar to his blurred memory but appearing to be relatively recently acquired. Chikage isn’t one to let himself be hit often, he was the strong one of their trio.

“It’s not like you to get caught.” He taunts to not let himself be distracted by thoughts of how Chikage may have acquired those new scars and tugs sharply on his hair once more before detangling his fingers. “And by a sleepyhead like me too? Shameful.”

He doesn’t get an answer, not even a reaction to his hair pull. He knows he’s going to have to do a lot more to both get that and to get Chikage hard. Was there even a time where Hisoka would have been like him and wanted to be on the receiving end of this treatment? Probably not. Chikage’s weird but he supposes he is too. It’s like only the strange ones actually made it through the harsh training and dangerous missions, or maybe it’s as a result of those circumstances that they turned out how they are.

“Perhaps getting caught was a part of my plan, after all do you really think I’d let myself walk into such a trap without a way out.” The tension between them reminds him of being on stage with Chikage as Moriarty, the way their bloodthirst during their performance had ignited another flame within him. “Go on December, do your worst.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice. He’s thankful to see that passing out unplanned hadn’t resulted in one of the more important parts of their plan getting lost in his sheets. Shining as he removes it from its sheath, Hisoka takes a moment to appreciate the small blade. Dangerously sharp and spotlessly clean, Chikage’s either never used it or took extra care to prepare it for today. Trusting in it's sharpness, he lets a small smile settle on his lips before bringing it to Chikage’s cheek.

For the first time he gets a reaction out of him, a slightly shaking breath and excitement twinkling in his eyes. He isn’t allowed to cut anywhere someone at work might see it, which rules out where he’s slowly dragging the flat edge of the knife over but even the threat of cutting along Chikage’s cheek laces tension and arousal through both of them. It’s the danger, the fear and the fact that Chikage is as close to completely vulnerable as he’ll ever be.

Letting Chikage’s lips grace the still clean steel he presses it down slightly, as if kissing him via the knife. One kind of tender action before his right hand moves to brush Chikage’s fringe out of the way. He acts fast, precision that hasn’t seen action in a couple of years taking over as he cuts just deep enough to see drops of blood escape through the line he’d made. There’s a twitch beside his thigh and he can’t help but let out a small laugh, Chikage hasn’t changed in this respect.

“Really April, you think I’m going to just allow you to get off on this?” The act seems a little silly when Chikage getting off of the whole point here. “They didn’t tell me I’d be dealing with such a pervert.”

Letting the thumb of the hand still holding back his hair drag through the slowly escaping blood he fixes his eyes on Chikage’s. Slowly he smears it, watching it decorate the surrounding skin before digging in, short nail pressing into the cut as yet again, he feels Chikage’s dick twitch against his leg. The worse the pain, the harder he gets, it’s so easy to play with. Even with his memory the way it is, he still remembers how to hurt someone without doing real damage.

Twirling the knife in his left hand he wriggles his hips, feigning taking a more comfortable position as an excuse to grind his ass against Chikage’s half hard cock. Blood stained, his right thumb pushes past parted lips, forcing him to taste his own blood as he drags the knife over pale skin once more. Chikage does have a really nice body, he has to admit as he draws a figure of eight over his chest and he can't deny that he's looking forward to making a mess of it.

“You’re not planning on giving in easily are you?” Twisting the edge of the blade he lets it nick the skin, not deep enough to cause immediate bleeding but enough to get a quiet inhale from Chikage’s parted lips. “Good, ‘cuz that’d be boring.”

Steadily rising and falling as he does his best not to betray his excitement too much, Chikage’s chest is such a tempting canvas. Homare definitely wouldn’t call what he’s about to do art but he’s not here right now. Swallowing thickly he feels his own arousal spike as he slices just above a nipple, blood flowing instantly from the deeper cut, tricking down to stain skin and sheets. Chikage still doesn’t react well enough to be satisfying, the only part of his body properly betraying his true feelings is his ever hardening cock against Hisoka’s ass.

Again he twirls the knife before shoving the handle into the cut, managing to finally get a pained gasp in response. Twisting it cruelly he takes enjoyment at the elongated hiss he receives in response. Now they’re getting somewhere.

“I’m beginning to think you’re enjoying this just as much as I am.” The words sound so smug as the leave Chikage’s lips.

He doesn’t grace him with a verbal response, instead tracing over skin once more with the blade, focusing on when to next strike and where. Dragging the blade up his chest once more he presses it lightly against Chikage’s throat, watching the excitement on his features flare at the threat. He’s a sitting duck here, if Hisoka were actually an enemy, he’d be done for. Fingers stroking down the side of Chikage’s face he rocks his hips again, knowing exactly the reaction the action will get.

“Even with your life in my hands like this you’re not going to give in are you?”

“You’re too much of a coward to do it.” Chikage’s words sound slightly strained, urgent as arousal creeps into his tone.

Moving fast he acts, knife striking Chikage’s arm and drawing a moan from him. Blood wells from the cut but he doesn’t give it too much consideration, the adrenaline of the scene is starting to take effect on him. Fingers tangle in his hair again as he tugs Chikage’s hair once more, forcing him to look right at him as he flashes him a lazy smile. He doesn’t break eye contact as the knife makes its way back down Chikage’s arm and chest, his own chest shaking slightly as his breathing picks up from excitement.

Moving back down the bed he lets the knife dip lower, eyes turning to Chikage’s body once more as his approaches where he’d previously been sitting. Half hard isn’t a descriptor for it any more, almost fully erect Chikage’s cock is clear proof of how much he’s getting off on this. Tempting danger he drags the tip of the knife into the edges of curled hair, enjoying how Chikage’s abs tighten and his dick twitches at the suggestion of another cut landing there.

He’s not remotely that cruel though, continuing his journey lower until the blade rests against a lean thigh. Pressing down he takes his time, watching the blood start to flow over the edge of the blade and enjoying how Chikage’s hips shift and roll. Precum beads at the tip of his dick and more so than the literal pain of being cut, not getting any actual stimulation must be all the more painful when he’s now so hard. Not that it’s any different for Hisoka, increasingly insistent, his own arousal is getting harder and harder to ignore.

Taking in Chikage as a whole, the damage he’s done and the way his body looks in such constrictive bondage he finds himself swallowing thickly. He’s not going to be able to keep himself from seeking stimulation for much longer. Blood drips from the blade as he slowly moves it to what will be the last cut he makes today, he’d do more, drag it out for hours upon hours of torturous cuts until Chikage’s cumming untouched from that alone but he doesn’t have the patience for that right now. Slowly making another cut along his chest he draws it out, savouring the look of pained arousal Chikage gives him as his hips thrust up against nothing in response.

Wiping the knife off on the sheets beside Chikage’s head he gives it a once over to make sure it’s free of blood before throwing it over the side of the bed. It’s unlikely that while awake his reflexes would allow him to miss noticing it moving into harms way no matter how lost he is in pleasure but he fully intends on falling asleep right after they’ve cum and he could do without rolling on top of a very sharp knife. Hearing it clatter to the floor he draws a line down Chikage’s body with a finger, stopping just before his proudly erect cock before pausing.

“Do you really think you deserve this?” He asks lazily, finger drawing circles in coarse hair as he waits for his answer.

“I don’t.” He’s honest for once and it almost sees Hisoka laugh. “But you’ll touch me any way won’t you.”

He’s almost tempted to climb off of the bed and get himself off without Chikage. He’s so smug and confident that Hisoka will touch him, it’s annoying, he’s always been annoying though. In bed, out of it, on missions, during their daily life, annoying annoying annoying. And yet as annoying as he is, he has an undeniable fondness for him too.

“This is why I hate you.” He grumbles as he wraps a hand around Chikage’s length.

Far more honest than it's owner, Chikage’s cock twitches in his hand as he slowly pumps the length, eyes keenly watching his face to see just when he’ll give in to showing how he’s really feeling. He deserves some kind of award for just how patient he’s being himself, his pants are uncomfortably tight and really there’s something wrong about that. All that attention he’s giving Chikage and he’s suffering. Working open his fly with his free hand he gives up on the idea of managing it one handed quickly, releasing Chikage’s dick to speed up freeing his own.

Unlike Chikage he doesn’t show any restraint, shoving his jeans and boxers down and shuffling forwards, he groans quietly as he feels the heat of his cock against his own. Bracing himself above Chikage he grinds downwards, another sound slipping easily from his lips. It’s crude and without finesse but he doesn’t really care, it feels good and really if Chikage had wanted to get fucked properly he should have specified that. Fingers gripping tight into the sheets he doesn’t even pretend that this isn’t about himself anymore. He needs to feel pleasure but it’s not as though his selfishness is only serving himself, Chikage starts to quietly react beneath him as their bare cocks slide against each other. It’s a familiar rhythm, one they’ve done so many times before, only this time, the blood they’re stained in doesn’t belong to some unfortunate stranger.

There’s no urge to bend down and kiss him, no matter how alluring his now parted lips may be. They’ve never really been the type for kissing, preferring to feel each other in more crude and primal ways. Finally a proper moan reaches his ears. Chikage does his best despite the ropes to thrust back up into him, restraint cracking as he gives into instincts and muscle memory. Heavy breaths fill the gaps between moans and the only thing filling his brain is the desperate need to get off, to reach the climax of the pleasure building inside.

Working a hand between them he wraps it around both lengths, fisting their cocks with desperate movements. It’s stifling, the need to feel more. Head falling against Chikage’s chest he finds his eyes screwing shut, teeth biting down on metallic tasting skin as he does what he can to cope with the intensity and need he’s experiencing. The bite draws an animalistic moan from Chikage, the low and loud sound spurring him on to bite harder. There’s no missing the way Chikage’s hips thrust up as far as they can at the extra pain, he’s a total slut for it. While he prefers to receive it Hisoka knows it doesn’t matter to Chikage as long as things are messed up enough to get him hard in the first place. He’s lucky Hisoka is willing to indulge him, lucky that he too enjoys this kind of dangerous and messy thing.

Chikage’s chest muffles his moans as he inches ever closer to his climax. He’s so close, body tensing and relaxing as shaking as he forces his hand to keep working long enough to push him over that edge. Just a little bit more, that’s all he needs and likely all Chikage needs too, he’s given up entirely on remaining quiet, depraved sounds spilling from him in increasing frequency as Hisoka works their cocks.

Warmth spills over his hand as Chikage’s body stills underneath him, heavy pants leaving him as he rides out his orgasm. It only spurs Hisoka on more, his grip gets slicker with every shot of cum from Chikage’s cock and he desperately grips tighter and thrusts into his hand faster to make up for the loss of friction. Just a little bit more, he can feel it, knows he’s about to reach that peak. Nails dig into his palm on his free hand as he hits those last few seconds of intense and urgent pleasure before at last it hits.

Choking out a moan his body falls flat on top of Chikage’s as he weakly continues to pump himself through the duration of his climax, cum sandwiching between their bodies grossly. Breathing erratic and laboured he lets himself melt into Chikage’s body as he comes down from his high.

Freeing his hand from between them he rolls to his side. Chikage seems to be fine, all in all he didn’t lose that much blood and knowing the extreme situations he’s gotten out of just fine, this is nothing. Really he should untie him, clean his wounds, all of that nonsense and if Chikage wasn’t who he is, he’d put in the effort to manage it. Though, he wouldn’t be doing something like this with someone who isn’t Chikage anyway. 

“Gunna sleep now, night.”

Yawning he takes pleasure in the annoyance on Chikage’s face at him falling asleep before untying him. Oh well, he’s escaped trickier bondage in far more precarious situations and this whole thing was for his sake after all, Hisoka deserves a rest.

Chikage feels warm and familiar as he snuggles into him, even the blood, cum and sweat decorating him don’t deter him from wrapping an arm around his waist. After nights covered in other peoples blood and grime curled up beside Chikage as he kept watch for their next move, he can’t bring himself to care. While their original family may not be complete without August, even with all their bickering Chikage does hold a very special place in his heart; as both the April he met him as and as Utsuki Chikage of Mankai Company. He may have forgotten him once but this time he’s not going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Stares at the fact August said Chikage was the strong one like, the man looks like a blade of grass, a fucking weed, it was very bizarre to consider this while describing his naked body. How much muscle do I describe you having you long leaf. Find me @idolthirst on twitter, A3 has somehow squeezed itself into my main fandoms.


End file.
